


Grounded

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [54]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Earthquakes, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey really fucking hated earthquakes, mainly for the fact they reminded of his father." </p><p>Anon Prompt: I have no idea why this idea came to mind but inwas hoping you were still doing prompts? Mickey really hates earthquakes and usually curls up to Ian when they happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a different prompt to do so i loved it!! I haven't really experienced bad earthquakes, I live in England so we only get little after shocks at night, so I hope I haven't fucked up on anything ahahahha
> 
> Hope you like it, Anon!

Mickey's eyes snapped open as he woke in a cold sweat against his cramped position against the hotel-room couch. After he and Ian managed to argue, he ended up against the white-small armchair; now he wished he apologised. The floor around him was rumbling, the beer bottles beside the chair clanking together, a couple already toppled over. The chair shuddered violently against the violent quakes, moving a little against the wooden floor, and the adrenaline rushed through his body as he realised what was happening.

Mickey really fucking hated earthquakes, mainly for the fact they reminded of his father. Some may say that it was pathetic, or predictable, that a rumble of thunder or a destructive earthquake could send him flashbacks of his childhood, but they had not lived with Terry Milkovich. The fact that Mandy was living in San Francisco, in which she pleaded they come visit her, it wasn't likely he would miss one. After seeing the film San Andreas, which fucked him up entirely, he wasn't exactly reassured that the building wouldn't fall down.

The floor shook beneath him, effectively waking him up entirely, and he shot up off of the chair, clutching to the arm as he tried to stabilize his balance. He hears a shattering noise from behind him - its the lamp spreading light in the dark room, and shit, they were going to have to pay for that afterwards.

Suddenly its stops, the silence deadly against Mickey's ears but gave off a sense of relief. There was a eerie quietness that sent shivers up his spine, he had expected Ian to be in there like a shot - but the flash of red wasn't in eye-shot. However, Mickey knew that one was bound to happen not long after, so he braced himself for it, swallowing harshly as the past flooded his memory like toxic to his blood.

As expected, soon after the room shook even more violently this time. For what Mickey knew it was, he felt pure fear flood through his veins, his breath desperate to be steady as his clenched his eyes shut. Some-how he managed to regain some strength, leaving his safety against the couch, and bolted for the bedroom door. He scrambled to the open door, falling to the side a little as floor jolted suddenly, violently. His hands gripped to the door frame, his mouth constantly uttering curses as the shocks continued.

Ian was sat up against the bed, hands braced against the bed, eyes wide, as the bed shook beneath him; Mickey didn't hesitate to pounce onto the mattress, pulling the blanket over him as the quakes  continued to rumble at large force.

"Shit, Mick. You okay?" Ian asks, his voice so gentle against the thunder of the earthquake.

Mickey shakes his head, pulling Ian down against the sheets, curling himself around him. "Just shut up." He shakes, trying to drown out the clinking and shaking over glass ornaments spread around the room.

Ian's body seemed to deflate, sighing as he wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist and pulled him closer against his chest. Mickey was feverish, shaking against him, fingers clutching to his skin as if it was his safe ground.

Mickey finally relaxed into him, burying his head into the crook of Ian's arm as the earthquake had its way. With the slow rise and fall of Ian's chest he managed to steady his breathing and the memories started to fade as fast as they entered.

Suddenly, the rumbling stopped, everything stilling around them, the silence pressing against their ears. Mickey swatted at his ears as the ringing sound rang out loudly, not familiar to the sound. Ian and Mickey laid, curled around each other, waiting for something else to come - but nothing came of it. Ian baited his breath, sighing in relief as it all seemed to stop, hand absently running back and forth against Mickey's back.

"Fucking- stupid fucking earthquakes." Mickey grits, still mumbling against Ian's skin with a breathless tone.

Ian kisses into his hair, before he joked. "You tell that Earthquake, Mickey, fucking tell it." He chuckles lightly, trying to cheer Mickey up from the uncovered memories he knew were brought up.

"Fuck off, Ian." Mickey sounds more serious, still shaking a little.

Ian reaches down, scooping a piece of hair from Mickey's face, shifting him so he could see him fully. "Hey. Hey. Its over, its gone. We're fine." He could already see through Mickey's eyes that he was still in fear, innocence blaring through his pupils. "Mick, we go home tomorrow. No shitty Earthquakes there. Just Frank."

Mickey lets out a giggle, still breathless, but lighter nonetheless. "Such a fucking idiot." He mutters, resting his chin against the top of Ian's skin with a sigh. The shocks still felt real, like they were still there, but he had Ian to ground him. Like always.


End file.
